butterflies
by lightblueeyes
Summary: Nick lost his everything. Miley never had anything. Will these two realize they had each other from the start or just cause more pain? rated m for strong topics.


so this is knid of short but i didnt wanna write a huge story if no one was gunna like it. id like at least 5 comments before i write the next chapter. i got this from a song called butterflies by a phoenix forever. this is in nicks pov. i promise niley will be soon. enjoy!

_**Lets run away, back to the days**__**Where we settled down to figure outWhat the world is all aboutJust you and me were all we neededto be Forever, forever and freeI remember the nightWith our hands held tightAnd those beautiful blue eyesI remember the lightning striking my insidesThe butterflies the butterfliesWhen we were together, it felt like a dreamNothing could be betterIt's just you and meWrapped up like the colors of a candy caneFirst love don't ever forget meYou were this part of meThat you couldn't seeMy poetry and my melodiesKeep in touch meant better luck next time you fall apartWe're falling apartI remember the nightWhen you told me It's over its overAnd I remember the night I died insideWith the butterflies the butterfliesWhen we were together, it felt like a dreamNothing could be betterIt's just you and meWrapped up like the colors of a candy caneFirst love don't ever forget meListen up, loverI've fell deep in love But I'll dig for forever to remember a touchOne more timeThe butterflies the butterfliesWhen we were together, it felt like a dreamNothing could be betterIt's just you and meWrapped up like the colors of a candy caneFirst love don't ever forget me**_

I stood there, wanting tears to fall down but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I waited as the priest spoke, himself choking up in the process. Everyone's eyes fell on my pew. Not only looking directly at me, but my brothers, my parents. Her parents as well.

I looked down at the tie I had on. Knowing very well where I had gotten it from. My brother Kevin elbowed me lightly, trying to get my attention. I glanced over at him, seeing just as much hurt as I was sure I was sporting in my eyes.

"Are you okay, wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked, generally concerned. I know my brother and I know that he wanted to get out of there just as much as I did. We knew we shouldn't leave during the funeral but I felt my lungs closing in, making it impossible to breath. I slowly shook my head yes and followed him out of the double doors of the church.

Kevin held the door until it was completely closed to make sure it wouldn't interrupt what was being held inside. He slid down the door and held his head in his hands. I walked over to him, sat down next to him and copied his actions.

"I can't believe she's gone." My voice was caught between something like a mumble and a whisper, in other words, it was barely audible. Tears finally allowed themselves to free fall down my cheeks, causing myself to cool down. "I thought I made her happy. "

"Nick, this isn't your fault." I heard the sense of being unsure in his voice which only made me hate my self even more. I leaned my head back and for the first time since I heard the news, I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts.

Inside that church, inside that middle isle, inside that casket was my girlfriend. _My Selena. The only girl I've ever loved. Apparently, she was sick. No, it wasn't cancer or anything like that. She was bipolar and severely depressed. We got into a fight one night, walking home from the movies. I left her at the front door on her porch, not kissing her goodnight. I got a call the next morning from Kevin, he lived down the street from me. I heard him crying on the other lines as three words mumbled from his lips._

_The phone fell from my hands, hitting the counter, then the floor. She was dead, because she killed herself. I knew deep down it was because of me. It was because I left angry at her, not kissing her and holding her like I always did. _

_Kevin and my other brother, Joe were her best friends. Damn, I hated using those verb tenses, such as she was, they were. It made me feel broken, empty. I quickly shook my head and allowed myself to stand up. I took a deep breath and walked back into the church, followed by Kevin._

_I stood there and watched as Selena's older brother, Justin and her father closed the casket. Closed the casket on my girlfriend. Closed the casket on my happiness. Closed the casket on my whole life. I fell to the floor and sat there crying until they carried her out of the church._


End file.
